A Dark World
by Illithya Freimann
Summary: Perhaps Harry didn't grow up to be the kind and forgiving child we know and love. What if little Harry embraced his anger and hatred and sought revenge on those who were responsible for his misery? Who would he side with? Maybe Harry would just give the world a taste of his own brand of darkness.


Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios own the Harry Potter books and films. This story is for entertainment value only, and in no way will the writer of this fanfiction get money for writing this story.

Warning: This fanfiction will include themes not suitable for minors. Including, but not limited to, gay sexual themes, heterosexual themes, violence, torture, swearing, blood, gore and other adult themes. Please note, that this fiction may not include these as well, and before each chapter there will be a list of warnings.

Full Summary: Perhaps Harry didn't grow up to be the kind and forgiving child we know and love. What if little Harry embraced his anger and hatred and sought revenge on those who were responsible for his misery? Who would he side with? Maybe Harry would just give the world a taste of his own brand of darkness.

Chapter 1: A Dark World Indeed

Harry Potter woke up to pounding on his little cupboard. The ten year old boy did not answer immediately. He knew that no matter what he would probably be punished for something, no matter how ludicrous the reason was. Harry could hear Dudley pounding his way down the stairs as his mother continued to beat on the door.

Now, one might be wondering why a ten year old boy was being kept in a cupboard under the stairs. Well, Harry's uncle didn't like Harry's father very much, and his mother and aunt, who were sisters, became estranged over many years. The reason behind this was a combination of many things. Including but not limited to the fact that the Vernon and Petunia Dursley loved everything normal, that James Potter unwittingly insulted Vernon, and the fact that Petunia was extremely jealous of Lily Potter.

The Dursley family all but agreed that they would never have contact with the Potter family after their wedding. And it was true. The as normal as can be couple didn't even go to the Potter's wedding. This hurt Lily very much, but she came to except this after many tearful nights.

Now, both families lead their lives. The Dursley's were quickly becoming names within Vernon's company and within their neighborhood. They had a nice home, a nice car, and everything was as normal as it could be in their lives. They even had a son, who was also as normal as normal could get. They were very proud of their normal lives.

But the Potter's were living a very different life. They were not normal in any sense of the word, for a Muggle standards anyway. James and Lily Potter were trained wizards, well witch in Lily's case. And they lived in dark times. Some of the darkest in wizarding history. They fought in the war against Lord Voldemort. They put their lives on the line day in and day out. They did it to protect both the wizarding world and the Muggle world.

They too had a son. Little Harry looked exactly like his father, but he had his mothers bright green eyes. There was no denying that he was a Potter. Despite the war going on, Harry lived a very happy life. But only that first year was happy, and the young child would probably never remember it.

You see, not long after Harry's first birthday Lord Voldemort himself started a campaign to kill little Harry. It took Voldemort several months to find the Potter family, but when he did he destroyed everything. He fought and murdered James Potter; he gave Lily a chance to live, but the young mother refused and she too was murdered; and then Voldemort pointed his wand at little Harry and killed him too.

Now, before you start asking questions, let me explain. Lily Potter was one of the brightest witches of her time, and was not afraid to dabble in some of the darker magics. One such type of magic was blood magic.

Lily connected Harry's survival to both her life force and the life force of James. So, if either were to ever die, Harry would be protected indefinitely. Although she knew that this magic wouldn't work against the killing curse, but it was her only chance to protect her only son.

But, her blood magic did something unexpected. James Potter was able to wound the Dark Lord. It was barley a scratch but it was enough. Lily's blood magic would work against the man who would kill Harry's parents, because their blood stained him. The activated blood magic reacted against the Dark Lord's blood.

The killing curse hit Harry, and shortened his life considerably. But the curse back fired onto Voldemort as well. Although, this did not kill the Dark Lord either, for he was incredibly versed in soul magic. Voldemort had achieved what could be called "almost immortality", by tearing apart his soul. He would live through that night.

Little Harry, however wouldn't. His little body would not be able to handle so much powerful magic, not even with the blood magic's protection. But, of course, as magic behaves unpredictable, Voldemort accidentally performed the soul magic that saved his life. The piece of his soul that was now trying to cling to anything, forced its way into the body of Harry Potter. This soul fragment saved Harry's life, and made Harry "almost immortal" as well.

Voldemort disappeared that night, and Harry was brought to the Dursley's by Albus Dumbledore. Harry would then live the next nine years of his life in torment, anger, and fear of his Muggle family. Constantly being subjected to their hatred and lies. As a result, Harry became a not so loving child. He became a boy that relied only on himself and wasn't afraid to do what was necessary to survive.

But, I digress, we left Harry in his cupboard being rudely awakened by his Muggle family.

"If you don't get up this instance, boy, you won't eat for a week!" Petunia's voice was shrill and hurt Harry's ears. The green eyed boy turned on his light as a sign that he was getting up. The pounding stopped, but Harry could still hear his aunt's shrill voice complaining about him.

Harry slipped on his glasses and regretfully started to leave his cupboard. Before he could get his head out of his little door, Dudley shoved Harry back in with a fist and slammed the door shut. Harry grit his teeth in anger. This was how his morning started everyday. He hated it with a burning passion. But Harry swallowed his anger and got up.

Harry walked into the kitchen, only to be blinded by the sight of presents. They surrounded the entire dining area. There was almost no room at the breakfast table for Harry. But before Harry could even think of sitting down his aunt yelled at him.

"Get the breakfast, and don't burn it! Everything needs to be perfect for Dudikins' birthday!"

Harry ignored the gifts that would probably be destroyed in a matter of days as he scrambled some eggs with the bacon. Harry amused himself by imagining his uncle dying from eating so much grease. Harry glanced at Dudley who walked in with his father, and pictured frying Dudley up as a piece of bacon. The boy certainly did resemble a pig.

Dudley was easily four sizes larger than Harry. That much was evident from the way he swam in Dudley's old clothes. Vernon yelled at Harry to get him his coffee. Harry put the breakfast meal onto the plates and poured a mug of coffee.

Harry watched as Dudley's face contorted with confusion. Harry thought Dudley's brain might melt if he tried to think any harder. Vernon was going on about Harry's unruly hair when Dudley finally came to a conclusion.

" 'Thirty-six,' he said". A part of Harry was surprised Dudley could count. " 'That's two less than last year.'

'Darling, you haven't counted Autie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy.'

'All right then, thirty-seven then,' said Dudley, going red in the face.' "

Harry wanted nothing more than for all of Dudley's presents to burn on the spot. But Harry knew that Dudley would get anything he wanted, as long as he threw a tantrum. And sure enough just as the fat boy was about to start yelling, Petunia intervened and suggested that they get two new presents.

Again Harry noted that Dudley's brain might melt if he thought too hard. Harry forced down a snort as Dudley tried to count. His cousin was so stupid. A terrible combination, stupidity and largeness, Harry thought. Harry was constantly being beaten up and chased by his cousin. Dudley's favorite game was Punch Harry, followed by Hold Harry Down and Wail on His Face and Hit Harry with Blunt Objects.

The phone rang as Dudley started to open his gifts. Harry found himself disgusted with the amount of crap his parents were willing to buy their son, for said son to destroy it later. Harry wondered briefly if he could manage to get any of the useful stuff that would bore Dudley later. Petunia came back into the room. Her face was pale and angry.

" 'Bad news, Vernon,' she said. 'Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him.' She jerked her head in Harry's direction."

The tantrum that Dudley threatened reared its ugly head again. Harry though, felt like this was the best thing that had ever happened, despite the woman being injured. There were only two other places he hated besides the Dursley home, and that was school and Mrs. Figg's house. The Dursley's sent him there whenever they had a vacation or had some "family" time that didn't involve Harry.

Harry thought that Mrs. Figg was nice enough, but if he had to be in the same room as her cats, he might actually kill one. Harry hated having to go to that smelly ridiculous place almost as much as he hated knowing that Dudley was always going to have everything and he would have nothing.

Vernon and Petunia tried to go through the possible candidates of those who would take Harry. Another thing that annoyed Harry was when they talked about him as if he wasn't in the room. Harry wondered if they even thought he was a human being. Harry didn't say anything, he knew that he might be able to stay and have the whole house to himself.

"I don't want him here. He'll have the whole house down by the time we come back." Petunia said. Harry's hopes were dashed, but he quickly realized that if no one was going to take him, the Dursley's would be forced to take him with. Harry was willing to sit in between Dudley and Piers Polkiss if it meant he could go to the zoo.

Dudley started screaming about how Harry ruined everything. Petunia comforted her fat son and went on about how she was going to protect him from Harry. It was as if they really believed Harry was some freak of nature. Fake tears and sobs racked Dudley's body. Harry found himself hoping that his fat cousin's eyes would suddenly fall out of his head.

The door bell rang and Petunia rushed to answer the door. Dudley sneered at Harry. Harry could only stare helplessly at Dudley. Then Petunia walked in with Piers. The rat faced boy sneered at Harry too. Dudley had long since stopped crying and the two bullies high-fived and laughed together. Harry really did hate the two of them.

As it turned out, the Dursley's couldn't find someone to take Harry last minute. Harry was internally excited to go somewhere. He almost never got to go anywhere. Harry guessed that it was because of the fact that strange things kept happening where ever Harry went. Like whenever Petunia tried to cut Harry's hair it would grow back the very next day. Harry remembered being locked in the cupboard for a month. Another time, he was being chased by Dudley and his gang were chasing Harry across the playground at school. They had every intention in hurting Harry, and as he was running Harry suddenly found himself on the roof of the school.

Harry doesn't really remember what happened after that incident. All he does remember was feeling like he would die at any moment, that he was never going to leave his cupboard. The Dursley's had half starved Harry after the incident. Harry knew then that if he ever got the chance, he would kill his family.

Harry could handle their general hatred for him, he could handle them blaming him for things he didn't do, things that he couldn't control, but when they starve him, beat him, and lock him away for those things, he could not handle that. Harry would never go through that again, not if he could help it.

So, when Harry really did find himself sitting in between Dudley and Piers, he was very excited. Truth be told Harry couldn't remember a time when he was more excited. Harry found that his excitement was not going to be dampened. Not even by Vernon telling him he'd be locked away for month if anything strange happened, because Harry was determined to get through this day without a single incident.

And the day was great. The Dursley's had to actually treat Harry like a person, because they were in front of so many people. Harry even got to have a lemon flavored lolly. Harry found that his only concern was to walk a good distance away from Dudley and Piers. They always resorted to beating up Harry whenever they got bored.

The last stop for the day was the reptile house. For some reason Harry was extremely excited. It was like some part of him was overriding the rest of him. But Harry couldn't bring himself to care. Harry smiled the entire way to the reptile house.

Dudley was interested in only the most venomous and the largest snakes in the reptile house. He did find the largest snake in the building. Harry knew that he would have to wait for Dudley to be finished with hogging everything. It didn't take long. The large boa was asleep on its warm rock.

With a huff Dudley left the giant snake to go look for something that was more interesting and dangerous. Harry took the moment to look at the snake himself. It was large indeed. Harry guessed that the snake could crush Vernon's car if it wanted to. Harry realized that the snake was a lot like himself. Captive and having everyone putting their faces into theirs. Harry wondered if the snake ever wanted to hurt the people that annoyed him.

"It's tough, not being able to retaliate, huh," Harry said with sympathy. "They don't realize though, that someday we will get them back for everything that they have done."

Then to Harry's amazement the snake raised its diamond shaped head, so its eyes were level with Harry's. The snake made a nodding motion. Harry quickly looked around to see if anyone was watched. When he saw that the coast was clear he turned back to snake.

"You can understand me?" Harry asked. The snake nodded its head. "I bet its annoying having so many people bother you everyday. I'm lucky that I only have three people on my case all the time."

The snake nodded its head so fast that it reminded Harry of a bobble-head. "Could I ask you where you're from?" Harry asked. The snake motioned to the sign next to its cage. It said "Boa Constrictor, Brazil".

"I bet it's nice there, better then this cage at least," Harry sighed. The boa once again motioned to the sign. 'This specimen was bred in the zoo.' was written on it. Harry felt more sympathy for the giant snake. "I'm like that too, but I suppose-"

A loud yell caused both Harry and the boa to jump. Piers was yelling for Dudley to come see the snake. Dudley came barreling over and shoved Harry aside onto the concrete ground. Harry couldn't be sure what happened next, but he knew the moment it happened it wouldn't be good for him.

One moment, Dudley and Piers are pressing their faces against the glass, the boa hissing at them; and the next Dudley and Piers were shrieking and trying to get away from the containment area, because the glass had suddenly vanished and the snake was uncurling itself at an incredible speed. Harry shook his head furiously as the snake went to attack the two boys. The snake apparently saw this, because it suddenly started to slither away.

Harry could have sworn he heard a hissy, "thankssssss…." and something about Brazil. Everyone in the reptile house was screaming and trying to get away from the snake. Petunia's shrieks were louder than everyone else's. She was coddling the two boys like her life depended on it. Harry just sat at there afraid that he would be yelled at, afraid that he would never see the sun again. He would truly become a captive.

But to Harry's surprise no one seemed to think that he had anything to do with the incident, and for that Harry was thankful. The house keeper was bewildered by the vanishing glass. Harry thought with relief that he wasn't going to get blamed for this.

It wasn't until Piers opened his stupid mouth that Harry knew that he was done for. Piers had to go and say, " 'Harry was talking to it, weren't you Harry?' "

When Piers was safely on his way home, Vernon opened up on Harry. Harry's head connected with the stair banister right where his scar lay. Harry was then dragged down the hallway and thrown into the cupboard. "You will stay in that cupboard and you won't have any meals for until I say!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry sat in his little cupboard for the rest of the day. He pondered about many things. Like his scar and how he got it. A car crash. The very car crash that killed his parents. The car crash that ruined his life.

Harry waited until everyone in the house was asleep before he snuck out of his cupboard to get some food. Harry knew that it could very well be a long time before he would be able to eat on a regular basis.

Harry touched his throbbing head. He liked his scar, he really did, but he hated what it meant for him to have it. Harry couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if he didn't have to live in the misery that he did now. He wondered what it would be like if he were free. What it would be like if the glass to his cage would vanish.


End file.
